


no title

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Написан в одно время с этим: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514191Разные вариации одной идеи
Relationships: Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner
Kudos: 3





	no title

Вот уж никогда не думал что стану с кем-либо до этого совершенно незнакомым настолько близок именно душой, что найду этого кого-то на работе, хотя это и вполне очевидно - я знакомлюсь со стольким количеством людей, общаюсь и работаю, вижу каждый день - почему бы и нет? Почему бы не встретить друга, почти брата, в этой толпе новых лиц? Хотя Эйдан стал явно чем-то большим, чем просто другом и даже братом. Я осознал это недавно - с удивлением и ужасом понял, что я, похоже, влюбился. В мужика. В волосатого мускулистого мужика. В тот момент мне захотелось удавиться.

Мы каждый вечер проводим вместе и, несмотря на пугающие меня желания, я не могу отказать себе в удовольствии случайных прикосновения и взглядов, двусмысленных фраз, воспринимаемых мной уж точно неправильно, и просто его присутствия - здесь, рядом, со мной. Он как всегда приносит пиво, мы как всегда садимся плечом к плечу, мне становится тепло и уютно от этого прикосновения и я наконец-то расслабляюсь, пока мы обсуждаем все, что приходит в наши головы - от душевных терзаний Голлума после потери кольца до бескрайности нашей вселенной. Я чуть сильнее облокачиваюсь на него, привычно кладу голову на ставшее родным плечо и расслабленно прикрываю глаза, когда он внезапно спрашивает меня спал ли я с мужчиной после недолгого молчания. Я тут же нервно дергаюсь, отстраняясь, и паническая мысль "догадался" бьется в моей голове, соседствуя с "он меня убьет" и "я ему отвратителен". Я смотрю на Эйдана, такого красивого Эйдана, огромными от страха глазами, а он наигранно равнодушно рассматривает свою бутылку. Его вопрос эхом отдается в моем сознании, пока я не говорю сиплое "нет" и мы снова молчим.  
\- А хотел бы? - снова возвращается к теме он, когда я уже решил что мне померещилось. Сердце заходится с новой силой и я с горечью и радостью одновременно понимаю, что не смогу ему соврать. Никогда.  
\- Да. - Как можно тише говорю я, но ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что он расслышал.  
Мы сидим в тишине, дрожащей от напряжения. Или мне кажется, потому что дрожу я. Он сверлит взглядом бутылку, слегка водя пальцем по этикетке, а я неотрывно за ним слежу. Красиво. Он вообще весь красивый - каждая его часть, каждая черточка. И я не могу от него оторваться.  
Мне кажется проходит час или два, прежде чем я решаюсь разрушить молчание и, допив пиво залпом, поднимаясь и бурчу что то о том, что мне пора. Он поднимает на меня быстрый взгляд черных в сумерках глаз и протягивает руку.  
\- Останься. - шепчет Эйдан, легко касаясь моего запястья, отчего по всему телу пробегает ток.  
И я остаюсь.


End file.
